Portable stoves are frequently used to cook food while camping or otherwise spending time outdoors. A common type of portable stove is a gas camp stove. When cooking food, these camp stoves are often placed on a picnic table or another elevated support surface. However, at many camp sites, there may be no picnic table at all, or the table may be significantly damaged or worn out. The lack of a suitable elevated support surface can make it uncomfortable or difficult to cook food using the stove.
Some portable stoves have legs for elevating the stove above a ground surface, which can make the cooking experience easier and more enjoyable. However, these elevated stoves often need to be placed on flat ground in order to maintain the legs in a stable, level position. Otherwise, the stove may wobble, tip, or fall over. Since many camp sites and other outdoor locations lack flat ground, many people avoid using stoves with legs.